sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai
Antimagic Academy 35th Test Platoon (対魔導学園35試験小隊) hay 'Tiểu đội 35 Học viện Phòng chống Ma pháp' là một series Light Novel được viết bởi YANAGIMI Touki và minh họa bởi Kippu. Truyện được NXB Fujimi Fantasia Bunko phát hành từ ngày 19/5/2012. Tập 13, cũng tức là tập cuối cùng của bộ truyện đã được xuất bản vào ngày 20/7/2016. Một Manga chuyển thể do Sutarō Hanao vẽ minh họa đã được đăng trên tạp chí shōnen manga Monthly Dragon Age của Fujimi Shobo từ năm 2012 đến 2014. Series manga chuyển thể thứ hai do Yohei Yasumura vẽ minh họa được đăng trên tạp chí seinen manga Monthly Comic Alive của Media Factory từ tháng 1/2015 cho đến nay. Anime TV series chuyển thể bộ LN này do Silver Link thực hiện lên sóng từ ngày 7/10/2015. Bản dịch được thực hiện từ bản dịch tiếng Anh của [http://krytykal.org/ krytyk] 'Nội dung' Tiểu đội số 35 của Học viên Phòng chống Ma pháp, họ là một tổ đội được tuyển vào học viện chuyên đào tạo những thợ săn phù thủy, với công việc là tìm kiếm và vô hiệu hóa bất cứ hiểm họa ma thuật nào! Không may thay là họ chỉ là một nhóm những kẻ thất bại được gán biệt danh "Tiểu đội Trẻ Trâu", một tiểu đội được thành lập từ một nhúm những người tự cho mình là trung tâm và không thể hợp tác và có những vấn đề cá nhân. Liệu họ có thể vượt qua nhược điểm của bản thân và tỏa sáng như một tiểu đội mạnh nhất? Một chú thích nho nhỏ: Tiểu đội này được gọi là 'Cá Nhỏ', 'Small Fry', từ này có nhiều nghĩa, một là những đứa trẻ, hai là những con cá nhỏ, ba là những người thừa thãi không quan trọng, và bốn là cái gói khoai tây chiên nho nhỏ mà ăn KFC hay có =)). Nhưng trong bộ LN này, thay vì gọi là "Cá Nhỏ" thì sẽ dịch là "Trẻ Trâu" cho vui miệng vui tai :v 'Lịch sử cập nhật' *Ngày 26 tháng 12 năm 2013 : Khởi động teaser *Năm 2018: **Ngày 1 tháng 9 : Hoàn tất tập 5 **Ngày 3 tháng 12: Hoàn tất tập 6 *Năm 2019: **Ngày 20 tháng 3: Hoàn tất tập 7 **Ngày 24 tháng 6: Hoàn tất tập 8 **Ngày 22 tháng 9: Hoàn tất tập 9 *Năm 2020: **Ngày 26 tháng 1: Hoàn tất tập 10 'Antimagic Academy 35th Test Platoon' 'Tập 1: Triệu Hồi Anh Hùng' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Những đứa trẻ rắc rối, tập hợp! *Chương 2: Xuất kích! Tiểu đội Trẻ Trâu! *Chương 3: Những đứa trẻ vụng về *Chương 4: Triệu hồi Anh Hùng *Chương 5: Cuộc Săn Phù Thủy trong Twilight *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 2: Phù Thủy Tranh Đấu' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Phù Thủy mất trí nhớ *Chương 2: Phù Thủy gia nhập *Chương 3: Sự tương thích tệ nhất *Chương 4: Giải Giả Chiến *Chương 5: Tiếng cười của tên Vu Thuật Sư *Chương 6: Sức mạnh của kẻ gánh vác *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 3: Hai Giả Kim Thuật Sư' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Kẻ phản bội *Chương 2: Biên giới *Chương 3: Suginami Ikaruga *Chương 4: Chúa Quỷ nổi giận *Chương 5: Rồng Máy *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 4: Ngày Hội Của Bọn Ngốc Xít' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Lễ Hội Săn Phù Thủy *Chương 2: Liên Minh Cùi Bắp *Chương 3: Mephistopheles *Chương 4: Nơi Mà Tôi Thuộc Về *Chương 5: Thỏ Cũng Có Răng Nanh *Chương 6: Viên Đạn Bạc Trừ Tà *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 5: Bách Quỷ Chi Vương' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Khúc Dạo Đầu Hỗn Loạn *Chương 2: Em Gái *Chương 3: Khoảng Thời Gian Bình Yên *Chương 4: Kusanagi Takeru *Chương 5: Kusanagi Kiseki *Chương 6: Sức Mạnh Sát Thần *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 6: Tái Khế Ước Với Lapis Lazuli' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Học Viện Ma Thuật *Chương 2: Hòa Bình Ngắn Ngủi *Chương 3: Lapis Lazuli *Chương 4: Chủ Nhân Đầu Tiên *Chương 5: Phe Dòng Máu Thuần Chủng, Tấn Công *Chương 6: Một Nơi Để Trở Về *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 7: Cuộc Phản Công Đỏ Thẫm' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Chiến Trường *Chương 2: Đồng Đội, Hay Trả Thù *Chương 3: Kẻ Pha Trò *Chương 4: Ác Quỷ Báo Thù *Chương 5: Di Sản Đỏ Thẫm *Chương 6: Bước Đi Cùng Nhau *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 8: Nanh Bạc Khởi Loạn' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Về Phía Bắc *Chương 2:"Nhà Trọ Fuji", Nơi Dừng Chân Bất Hợp Pháp, Mối Nguy Hiểm Cấp Độ A (Khoảng Vậy) *Chương 3: Cuộc Đàm Phán Hòa Bình *Chương 4: Trận Chiến Trên Cao Tốc *Chương 5: Chiến Trường Băng Giá *Chương 6: Con Đường Ta Theo Đuổi *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 9: Liên Minh Dị Giáo' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Một Phần của Thế Giới Thần Thoại *Chương 2: Dị Giáo Tập Hợp *Chương 3: Đòn Phản Công Đầu Tiên *Chương 4: Tôi Mơ Về Sự Hủy Diệt *Chương 5: Giả Kim Thuật Sư, Tấn Công *Chương 6: Nở Rộ *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 10: Chiến Tranh Săn Phù Thủy (Phần 1) ' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Kurogane *Chương 2: Để Tiến Về Phía Trước *Chương 3: Red Glare *Chương 4: Critical Point *Chương 5: EXE *Chương 6: Luật Pháp Của Ta Sẽ Không Bị Lung Lay *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 11: Chiến Tranh Săn Phù Thủy (Phần 2) ' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Price *Chương 2: Blood of Kusanagi *Chương 3: Those Who Arrive in Front of God *Chương 4: The White Witch of the East *Chương 5: Two Demons *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 12: Tiếng Gọi Chạng Vạng' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: What Do You Even Know About Me? *Chương 2: What Do You Even Know About Us? *Chương 3: Look Only Ahead of You *Chương 4: Reach Her, My Feelings *Chương 5: And the Feelings Are Crushed *Chương 6 *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 13: The Promise of Dawn(Lời Hẹn Ước Bình Minh)' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Together *Chương 2: Problem Children Gather Again *Chương 3: Burdened With a Planet *Chương 4: Total War *Chương 5: Let's Go Back Together? *Chương 6: I'll Cut You Down! *Phần Kết The 35th Test Platoon *Lời bạt 'Volume Another Mission: ' *Minh họa *Mission 01 - Instructor Ouka's Training Camp *Mission 03 - A Day in The Park *Mission 04 - Crazy Summer Time *Mission 05 - Prototype's Not Just for Show *Extra Mission - Stand by Me *Afterword 'Volume Another Mission 2: ' *Minh họa *Mission 01 - What Is It, Lapis-san? *Mission 02 - My Master Just For Today *Mission 03 - Unforgettable Daily Life *Mission 04 - The Strongest's Holiday *Mission 05 - The Evilest's Holiday *After Mission - Five Years Later - New Years, Last Even *Afterword 'Nhân sự' *Teaser: mở đầu: Maththunder Translators *Active: *Inactive: Thianh, Ryugamine Mikado , Kuroneko6558 Editor *Inactive: Maththunder (Kiêm chạy vặt) 'Những tập đã được xuất bản' *Tập 1 - 英雄召喚 (19 tháng 5, 2012) ISBN 978-4-04-071082-2 *Tập 2 - 魔女争奪戦 (20 tháng 9, 2012) ISBN 978-4-04-071079-2 *Tập 3 - 錬金術師二人 (19 tháng 1, 2013) ISBN 978-4-04-071080-8 *Tập 4 - 愚者達の学園祭 (18 tháng 5, 2013) ISBN 978-4-04-071033-4 *Tập 5 - 百鬼の王 (20 tháng 8, 2013) ISBN 978-4-04-071083-9 *Tập 6 - 瑠璃色の再契約 (20 tháng 12, 2013) ISBN 978-4-04-712979-5 *Tập 7 - 逆襲の紅蓮 (19 tháng 4, 2014) ISBN 978-4-04-070097-7 *Tập 8 - 白銀争乱 (20 tháng 8, 2014) ISBN 978-4-04-070138-7 *Tập 9 - 異端同盟 (20 tháng 12, 2014) ISBN 978-4-04-070429-6 *Tập 10 - 魔女狩り戦争（上）(18 tháng 4, 2015) ISBN 978-4-04-070551-4 *Tập 11 - 魔女狩り戦争（下）(20 tháng 8, 2015) ISBN 978-4-04-070550-7 *Tập 12 - 黄昏の呼び声 (19 tháng 3, 2016) ISBN 978-4-04-070865-2 *Tập 13 - 暁の約束 (20 tháng 7, 2016) ISBN 978-4-04-072000-5 Category:Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai Category:Action Category:Ecchi Category:Fantasy Category:Harem Category:Romance Category:Shounen